Misión: Descubrir el amor secreto de Harry
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Hermione y Ron se han dado cuenta: Harry esta enamorado. Pero... ¿de quien? Hermione no parara hasta descubrirlo, aunque ¿no seria más sencillo preguntarselo? CONTENIDO SLASH


Disclaimer: Como sabeis todos Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Aviso: Esta historia contendra slash (relaciones hombre/hombre) si no te gusta no sigas leyendo.

**Misión: Descubrir el amor secreto de Harry**

**Capitulo 1: Introducción**

"Vaya, veo que estáis aquí, me alegro. Os estaba esperando ¿Qué quien soy? Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger y soy estudiante de 7º curso en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, en estos momentos me encuentro en la sala común de Gryffindor. Os preguntareis a que viene todo esto, pues os lo contaré desde que llegué a Hogwarts hace siete años, conocí a dos chicos que se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, y desde hace un tiempo estoy preocupada por uno de ellos, y es que últimamente la actitud de Harry me preocupa…"

"**Nos** preocupa…"

"Si, bueno, tienes razón Ron, **nos** preocupa. Por eso estamos aquí Ronald y yo, y es que estamos preocupados por Harry. No, no es que peligre su vida, ni es nada que tenga que ver con Voldemort…"

"No digas su nombre…"

"… a ese ya lo vencimos este verano. Así que lo llamare como quiera Ron. Pues como iba diciendo, ya hemos vencido a Voldemort, al final resultó que el profesor Snape verdaderamente no era malo…"

"Ya, y yo me lo creo."

"¡No interrumpas Ron! Bueno, como decía, finalmente Snape resultó estar del lado de la luz y fue un aliado importante a la hora de vencer a Voldemort. Si Voldemort, no me pongas esa cara Ron… Y Malfoy hijo también resultó estar de nuestro lado, lo que hizo que finalmente toda la familia Malfoy abandonara a Voldemort. "

"Puf…"

"Ya… a mi tampoco me hace gracia. Lucius Malfoy ha hecho mucho mal, y estoy segura de que solo se pasó a nuestro lado porque vio que nuestra victoria era casi segura, pero lo hizo. Y como nos fue de gran ayuda ahora se encuentra libre a pesar de todos sus crímenes…"

"Al menos ahora su influencia en el ministerio es menor, pero sigue siendo un importante aristócrata podrido de pasta… Malditos Malfoy…"

"Bueno, ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, mas o menos… tras la muerte de Dumbledore, Macdonagall es la nueva directora de Hogwarts y Snape el subdirector"

"…grsdcnvjggrehjgrrsfvg…"

"Ya Ron, ya se que no te hace mucha gracia… Bueno, al ser Mcgonagall la directora, hay un nuevo jefe para la casa Gryffindor… ¿Adivináis quien?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡El profesor Lupin¡Es genial que vuelva a ser profesor!"

"Pero lo mejor de todo… ¡es que es Remus quien da DCAO¡JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA!_(N/A: Que miedo…Se ha vuelto loco… --U…)_ ¡JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA¡Jodete Snape¡A dar pociones¡JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA!"

"… --U… Bueno, pero todo eso no importa ahora, de quien queremos hablar es de Harry. Y es desde que ha empezado el curso su actitud es… extraña."

"Si, y Hermione **como siempre** tiene una estúpida hipótesis."

"Si, y **como siempre**… seguro que tengo razón"

"¿Cómo siempre…? Es que has olvidado cuando pensaste que Sirius había hechizado la escoba de Harry"

"Pero era verdad que era de Sirius."

"¡Pero el no la había hechizado!"

"¡Pero podría…!"

… _(N/A: un rato y varios gritos después…)_

"Ejem… bueno, como bien decía Ronald tengo una idea bastante aproximada de que es lo que le sucede a Harry, y es que Harry… se ha enamorado."

"…"

"Se ve enseguida, y más si lo conoces tan bien como yo. Esta siempre en las nubes, se sonroja de vez en cuando, muchas veces se queda con la mirada perdida… y lo que hace estar mas segura de todo… sus continuas desapariciones, se va sin más, sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotros…"

"Ya… (un aparte a los lectores) No le digáis nada a Hermione, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella, pero lo que me hace estar de acuerdo no son sus estúpidas razones, sino los sueños que tiene Harry todas las noches… murmura cosas en sueños, dice cosas que no entiendo y… gime… pero no se lo digáis a Hermione ¿eh? Luego siempre se despierta con un "pequeño problemilla" y corre hacia el baño. Él no sabe que me he dado cuenta… así que tampoco se lo digáis. Ya es bastante difícil tener que ver como tu amigo se despierta todas las mañanas empalmado y corre hacia el baño como para que además sepa que lo sabes"

"¿Murmuras algo Ron?"

"¿Yooooo? Noooo, nada"

" ¬¬… Bueno… como decía, Harry se ha enamorado. Pero no sabemos de quien."

"Ni idea"

"Por eso hemos decidido hacer un examen exhaustivo de todas las personas de las que podría estar enamorado Harry a ver si así descubrimos quien es"

"Creo que eres un poco cotilla ¿no?"

"No, es nuestro amigo."

"¿Y no seria más fácil preguntárselo a él? Digo yo…"

"Pues no. Primero porque seguramente no nos lo diría, y segundo… ¡porque así es más divertido!"

"--U…"

"Buen, pues lo mejor es empezar ya… ¿De quien creéis que puede estar enamorado Harry?"


End file.
